My Love Jinyoung
by Zagiya Joy
Summary: Harapannya sejak dia menyadari keberadaannya, statusnya, kemalangan nasibnya adalah keluarga. Sebuah keluarga di mana ada sosok yang dipanggilnya 'ayah' dan 'ibu', dan ... Cinta. MarkJin/Fanfiction/Mpreg/Chaptered/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**MARKJIN FANFICTION**

Sepanjang perjalanan yang ada dalam pikiran adalah ...

' _Apakah saatnya aku?'_

... terus berulang hingga tak terhitung adanya. Harapannya sejak dia menyadari keberadaannya, statusnya, kemalangan nasibnya adalah keluarga. Sebuah keluarga di mana ada sosok yang dipanggilnya 'ayah' dan 'ibu', dan ...

Cinta.

 **Present by me**

 **Read and Comment**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **MarkJin fanfiction**

"Jinyoungie, kemarilah ..."

Debaran jantung meningkat tak terelakkan. Beberapa anak menatapnya dari sana; dengan ibu panti dan pasangan pasutri yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Dalam hati terus bergumam, _'Apakah saatnya aku? Aku akan memiliki keluarga_.'

Semua anak yang hidup dalam ruang lingkup panti asuhan menginginkan diadopsi; memiliki keluarga, dan masa depan yang terjamin. Tak terkecuali Jinyoung. Dua belas tahun hidupnya di panti, doanya tiap sebelum dan bangun tidur; memiliki keluarga.

Langkahnya terhenti, matanya berbinar menatap pasangan pasutri di hadapannya. Harapan-harapan tersemat dalam benaknya.

Namun, detik berikutnya membuat sesaat jantungnya berhenti, senyum bahagianya memudar terganti senyum terpaksakan.

' _Bukan, bukan aku.'_

Pada akhirnya Jinyoung harus jatuh ke lubang yang sama.

.

.

.

 **Prolog**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Love Jinyoung - Meet**

Jinyoung berhenti berharap. Dia bukannya putus asa, hanya tidak ingin menanti sebuah harapan yang tampak abu-abu. Hari-hari berganti bulan, bulan berganti tahun. Waktu begitu cepat terlewati. Usianya baru menginjak enam belas tahun, tapi sudah banyak hal yang tak diharapakan terjadi. Kata-kata bak mutiara hanya bumbu manis yang tidak bisa lagi dia percayai. Doa pada Tuhan sudah sejak lama ditinggalkan.

Teman-teman seusia Jinyoung keseluruhan sudah mendapatkan keluarga baru dan melanjutkan sekolah menengah atas. Sementara dia harus puas lulus sekolah menengah pertama dan membantu pengurus panti mengasuh anak-anak yang tiap tahun ada saja penghuni baru. Dari semua itu Jinyoung sangat prihatin melihat anak yang tak diharapkan orang tuanya; sama seperti dirinya. Ada banyak alasan, tapi dari semua alasan itu tidak sepatutnya para orang tua membuang manusia suci yang tidak tahu menahu tentang kejamnya dunia.

"Jinyoung _Hyung_!" teriak sosok anak berusia lima tahun; berlari-lari kecil dengan kedua tangan membentang ke belakang.

Yang dipanggil menoleh sekilas seraya bergumam menyahuti.

" _Hyung_! _Hyung_! Ibu panti memanggilmu!" serunya bersemangat.

Jinyoung mengerutkan dahi; heran. "Ada apa?"

"Bambam akan dibawa hari ini."

Mendengarnya membuat kedua sudut bibir Jinyoung tertarik. Perasaan senang mengisi relung hatinya; akhirnya salah satu anak di panti kembali mendapatkan keluarga. Perasaan sedih pun tak luput karena kecil kemungkinan mereka akan bertemu kembali. Seisi panti adalah keluarganya, Jinyoung sangat menyayangi mereka tanpa terkecuali.

Bergegas Jinyoung mematikan keran setelah mencuci tangan. Bocah kecil bernama Taemin berjalan berdampingan sambil menggenggam tangannya. Dari sisi kanan panti terlihat sebuah mobil mewah terparkir di halaman depan, mereka masuk melalui pintu halaman samping.

Anak-anak saling bercakap; mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan Bambam. Taemin kemudian melepaskan pegangannya; berlari kecil ikut bergabung mendekati Bambam.

Jinyoung membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi salam pada dua orang pria dan seorang wanita. Sekilas wajah mereka terlihat bukan asli Korea.

' _Pantas mereka memilih Bambam,'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Bambam adalah anak pekerja asing yang berasal dari Thailand. Bermaksud mencari keberuntungan bekerja di luar negri, kedua orang tuanya harus menelan pil pahit. Mengirim anak mereka satu-satunya di panti asuhan akibat biaya hidup lima tahun lalu dan selama itu pula kedua orang tuanya tak ada kabar apalagi menjenguknya.

Bocah manis berusia sepuluh tahun itu menghampiri Jinyoung kemudian memeluknya erat. "Jinyoung _Hyung_ , terima kasih," ucap Bambam disertai senyuman.

"Sama-sama. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, banggakan keluargamu sekarang," pesan Jinyoung dan diangguki Bambam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Love Jinyoung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masalah yang belum terselesaikan membuat siapa pun gila; stres. Dalam tahap itu sesuatu yang menyakitkan adalah sebuah kesenangan tersendiri. Tak sedikit dari mereka melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Namun, tak jarang mabuk atau _one nigh stand_ adalah beberapa pilihan menghilangkan beban dalam pikiran.

Musik dan suara manusia melebur menjadi satu. Asap rokok dan alkohol melebur bersama oksigen yang terhirup. Beberapa pasangan memilih pojok ruangan untuk saling bercumbu satu sama lain. Tak ada rasa malu, karena kesenangan itulah yang mereka inginkan.

Semakin pekatnya malam maka semakin banyak pula pengunjung yang datang, suasana pun akan semakin panas meski suhu di luar menusuk hingga ke tulang.

"Hai, _Bro_!"

Terdengar pelan seolah bisikan, tapi karena Jackson menepuk bahunya membuat Mark menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Minum?" tawar Mark seraya mengangkat gelas _wine_ -nya.

Pria penyuka topi itu mengangguk; menyetujui. Mark menuangkan cairan berwarna merah itu ke dalam gelas berisi es. Jackson menerimanya kemudian menenggaknya perlahan.

"Apa ini perihal ayahmu?"

Pertanyaan telak, Mark hampir tersedak _wine_ -nya.

"Kau benar dan aku butuh wanita sekarang," ungkapnya. Suaranya hampir tenggelam dengan dentuman musik yang membuat suasana _club_ malam semakin panas.

"Untuk kau nikahi, huh?"

Mark menatap tajam sahabatnya itu. Suasana hatinya semakin buruk mendengarnya.

"Santai, Mark. Aku bercanda, _okay_! Akan kusiapkan wanita cantik nan seksi untukmu. _One nigh stand_." Kedua alis Jackson bergoyang disertai seringaian.

Mark sudah tak peduli ketika Jackson pamit. Dia butuh mabuk dan kesenangan sekarang.

Tuntutan orang tuanya untuk segera menikah membuatnya frustasi, dia belum siap menikah, menjaga hati seseorang yang tidak dicintainya, apalagi menjadi seorang ayah. Mark masih ingin bebas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Love Jinyoung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark membanting ponselnya ke lantai hingga berhamburan. Tiga puluh menit lalu dia terbangun dan mendapati dirinya berada di kamarnya. Seingatnya semalam dia pergi ke _club_ malam, Jackson menawarinya wanita dan setelah itu dia tidak ingat apa pun. Saat terbangun _hangover_ membuatnya harus muntah, berlanjut ayahnya lagi-lagi memarahi dan menuntutnya mencari pasangan atau dia akan dijodohkan dengan pilihan ayahnya.

Belum selesai kekesalannya, lagi-lagi Jackson memarahinya karena Mark pergi meninggalkan pemuda penyuka topi tersebut dengan seorang wanita yang hendak Mark _gunakan_.

Tidak menyahut kemarahan Jackson Mark memutuskan sambungan dan ponselnya berakhir berserakan di lantai.

Mark mengembuskan napas kasar, jika terus seperti ini dia akan benar-benar menjadi gila.

"Ikut kakakmu ke panti asuhan. Aku tidak ingin lagi mendengar kau pergi ke klub malam. Setidaknya untuk hari ini jadilah anak baik."

Kalimat panjang ayahnya sebagai penutup sarapan Mark hari ini sebelum bahu lebar ayahnya itu berlalu ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Sekilas Mark dapat melihat tatapan sendu ibunya. Dia sadar semakin hari tingkah dan sikapnya jauh dari ajaran yang telah diajarkan keluarganya.

Keluarga Tuan cukup terpandang di kalangan pebisnis sosial di Korea. Setelah pindah dari Los Angeles lima tahun lalu keluarganya memutuskan menetap di Seoul, sementara perusahaan di sana dikendalikan oleh suami dari salah satu kakak perempuannya.

Untuk kali ini Mark menurut, meski begitu pria berambut pirang itu terlihat acuh; tidak mau kalah; menentang ayahnya.

"Mark, kita sudah sampai."

Menghela napas mengawali takdir panjang Mark bersama _dia_ yang menunggu sebuah keajaiban dari keluarga yang _dia_ idamkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Love Jinyoung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Beri salam pada pamanmu," ucap kakaknya yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Mark tersenyum kala anak laki-laki yang akan menjadi calon keponakannya itu membungkuk; memberi salam.

" _Annyeong haseyo, Samchon_. Bambam _imnida_ ," ucapnya seperti memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas membuat orang dewasa di sana tertawa.

Mark berguman seraya mengelus rambut hitam Bambam sebagai balasan.

Setelahnya Bambam berlalu kembali berbaur dengan anak-anak panti. Suara pintu tertutup mengalihkan perhatian Mark. Seorang remaja dengan helaian hitam menutup dahi, tubuh hampir menyamai tingginya dan bibir bervolume yang menawan. Mark berkdedip cepat sekilas kala remaja itu mendekat ke arahnya. Tutur kata pelan dan sopan, mendengarnya membuat Mark ingin lagi mendengar suara remaja itu.

Ketika remaja itu berlalu menjauhi dia dan kakaknya, seolah tiba-tiba kehampaan kembali mengisi hatinya. Tapi Mark tidak ada keberanian untuk mendekati remaja itu. Dia hanya memerhatikan setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan remaja tersebut. Ketika suara merdu itu kembali terdengar indra pendengaran membuatnya dua langkah mendekat. Dari percakapan yang Bambam dan remaja itu lakukan, Mark menggumam, _'Jinyoung.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


End file.
